The present invention relates to an adjustable headrest for the dental chairs and the like, and more specifically, to a headrest which is convertible to either a right hand or a left hand operation.
Various types of articulating headrest for dental chairs and the like are well known in the art. Such headrests are known to include clutch members for locking the headrest in an adjusted position and some sort of lever arm for moving the clutch members out of a locking engagement. Such a headrest is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,936,091.
In the present invention, a push button operated mechanism is used to disengage the clutch members. The push button is located at the side of the headrest. This allows the operator to use his palm and fingers to support and position the headrest as the thumb on the same hand operates the push button. In order to accommodate operation by either the right handed or left handed dentist, the mechanism in the present invention has the capability of being quickly and easily convertible from right hand to left hand operation. More importantly, the components of the mechanism are identical for both left or right hand operation and are merely rearranged at the factory or in the field depending upon the desired mode of operation. This presents a considerable economy feature in that two different mechanisms, one for each mode of operation, need not be manufactured.